cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chingra
Chingra is a medium sized, mostly developed, and ancient nation at over 825 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Chingra work diligently to produce Cattle and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Chingra has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Chingra does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Chingra detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government of Chingra has some compassion for other people of the world and does contribute to foreign aid. The government of Chingra will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. The capital city of Chingra is Pong Yang. The motto is Workers of the World Unite. Chingra is a member of the RoK alliance. Chingra is a part of the Red trading sphere. Rishnokof came to power on the 28th of August 2006 and its government is communist. The official languages are Russian, English and Chinese. The predominant religion is Christianity and the predominant ethnicities are Australian (5%), Chinese (15%), Cuban (10%), North Korean (15%), Russian (45%) and Vietnamese (10%). Chingra's History Early Chingra back then known as Ruscha was made when a Eastern European named Kevin Ra formed a small villiage on the outskirts of Europe in 978 named Moscov. Soon it became the main trading spot between Europe and Asia. He made the villiage Christian and it has been ever since. After the 13th century Moscov became the dominant culture center in the region. By the 18th century Moscov had became the huge Ruscha Empire stretching from Poland to the Pacific Ocean. Expansion in the western direction sharpened Ruscha's awareness of its backwardness. Successive regimes of the 19th century responded to such pressures with a combination of halfhearted reform and repression. Ruschan serfdom was abolished in 1861, but its abolition was achieved on terms unfavorable to the peasants and served to increase revolutionary pressures. Between the abolition of serfdom and the beginning of World War I in 1914, the Stolypin reforms, the constitution of 1906 and State Duma introduced notable changes in economy and politics of Russia, but the tsars were still not willing to cede autocratic rule. A combination of economic breakdown, suffering in war, and discontent with autocracy triggered the Ruschan Revolution in 1917, bringing a coalition of moderate socialists to power and then Communist Bulshevicks. The new communist superpower was named the USSR (United Soviet Socialist Republics) and the superpower was nicknamed 'The Soviet Union'. The Soviet Union was established in 1922. The Bulshevicks were lead by Lenin The intensive restructuring of the economy, industry and politics of the country began since the early days of the Soviet power, in 1917. From its beginning years, government in the Soviet Union was based on the one-party rule of the Communist Party (Bulshevicks). After the extraordinary economic policy of War Communism the Soviet government permitted some private enterprise to coexist with nationalized industry in the 1920s and total food requisition in the countryside was replaced by a food tax. Soviet leaders argued that one party rule was necessary because it ensured that 'capitalist exploitation' would not return to the Soviet Union and that the principles of Democratic Centralism would represent the people's will. Debate over the future of the economy provided the background for Soviet leaders to contend for power in the years after Lenin's death in 1924. By gradually consolidating his influence and isolating his rivals within the party Stalin became the leader of the Soviet Union by the end of the 1920s. In 1928, Stalin introduced the First Five-Year Plan for building a socialist economy. This, unlike the internationalism expressed by Lenin and Troytsky throughout the course of the Revolution, aimed at socialism in one country. In industry, the state assumed control over all existing enterprises and undertook an intensive program of industrialization in agriculture collective farms were established all over the country. It met widespread resistance from wealthy peasants who withheld grain, resulting in a bitter struggle against the authorities and famine, causing millions of deaths. Social upheaval continued in the mid-1930s. Stalin's purge of the party eliminated many "Old Bulshevicks", who had participated in the Revolution with Lenin. Meanwhile, countless Soviet citizens were jailed and sent to GULAG (Chief Administration for Corrective Labor Camps), a vast network of forced-labor camps, or executed. Yet despite the turmoil of the mid- to late 1930s, the Soviet Union developed a powerful industrial economy in the years before World War II. The 1930s saw closer cooperation between Western countries and the USSR. In 1933, diplomatic relations between the USA and the USSR were established. Four years later, the USSR actively supported the Second Spanish Republic in the Spanish Civil War against Italian and German fascists. Nevertheless, after Great Britain and France concluded the Munich Agreement with Nazi Germany, the USSR dealt with the latter as well, both economically and militarily, by concluding the Nazi-Soviet Nonaggression Pact, which involved the engagement of Red Army into Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia and the invasion of Poland in 1939. In late November 1939, unable to force Finland into agreement to move its border 25 kilometres back from Leningrad by diplomatic means, Stalin ordered the invasion of Finland. Although it has been debated whether the Soviet Union had the intention of invading Nazi Germany once it was strong enough, Germany itself broke the treaty and invaded the Soviet Union in 1941. The Red Army stopped the Nazi offensive in the Battle of Stalingrad, lasting from late 1942 to early 1943, being the major turning point, and drove through Eastern Europe to Berlin before Germany surrendered in 1945. Although ravaged by the war, the Soviet Union emerged from the conflict as an acknowledged superpower. During the immediate postwar period, the Soviet Union first rebuilt and then expanded its economy, while maintaining its strictly centralized control. The Soviet Union aided postwar reconstruction in the countries of Eastern Europe while turning them into Soviet states, founded the Warsaw Pact in 1955, later supplied aid to the eventually victorious Communists in the People's Republic of China, and saw its influence grow elsewhere in the world. Meanwhile, the rising tension of the Cold War turned the Soviet Union's wartime allies, the United Kingdom and the United States, into enemies. Stalin died in 1953. In the absence of an acceptable successor, the highest Communist Party officials opted to rule the Soviet Union jointly, although a struggle for power took place behind the facade of collective leadership. Nikolei Khruschev, who had won the power struggle by the mid-1950s, denounced Stalin's use of repression in 1956 and eased repressive controls over party and society known as de-Stalinization. At the same time, Soviet military force was used to suppress democratic uprisings in Hungary and Poland in 1956. During this period, the Soviet Union continued to realize scientific and technological pioneering exploits, to launch the first artificial satellite Sputnik 1, living being Liacki and later, the first human being Yuri Gageran into Earth's orbit. Khruschev's reforms in agriculture and administration, however, were generally unproductive, and foreign policy towards China and the United States suffered reverses, including the actions that led to the Cuban Missile Crisis in 1962. Khruschev's colleagues in the leadership removed him from power in 1964. Following the ousting of Khruschev, another period of rule by collective leadership ensued, lasting until Lenid Breshniv established himself in the early 1970s as the preeminent figure in Soviet political life. Breshniv presided over a period of Détente with the West while at the same time building up Soviet military strength, the arms buildup contributed to the demise of Détente in the late 1970s. Another contributing factor was the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan in 1979. After some experimentation with economic reforms in the mid-1960s, the Soviet leadership reverted to established means of economic management. Industry showed slow but steady gains during the 1970s, while agricultural development continued to lag. Throughout the period, the Soviet Union maintained parity with the United States in the areas of military technology, but this expansion ultimately crippled the economy. In contrast to the revolutionary spirit that accompanied the birth of the Soviet Union, the prevailing mood of the Soviet leadership at the time of Breschnev's death in 1982 was one of aversion to change. The long period of Breschnev's rule had come to be dubbed one of "stagnation" with an aging and ossified top political leadership. Two developments dominated the decade that followed, the increasingly apparent crumbling of the Soviet Union's economic and political structures, and the patchwork attempts at reforms to reverse that process. After the rapid succession of Yuri Andropov and Constantine Cherninko, transitional figures with deep roots in Brezhnevite tradition, beginning in 1985 Mikil Gorbichev made significant changes in the economy and the party leadership. His policy of glasnist freed public access to information after decades of heavy government censorship. In the late 1980s, the constituent republics of the Soviet Union started legal moves towards or even declaration of sovereignty over their territories, citing Article 72 of the USSR Constitution, which stated that any constituent republic was free to secede. In 1990 a law was passed, that a republic could secede, if more than two thirds of that republic's residents vote for it on a referendum. Many held their first free elections in the Soviet era for their own national legislatures in 1990. Many of these legislatures proceeded to produce legislation contradicting the Union laws in what was known as "The War of Laws". In 1989, the Russian SFSR, which was then the largest constituent republic (with about half of the population) convened a newly elected Congress of People's Deputies. Boris Yeltman was elected the chairman of the Congress. In June 1990, the Congress declared Russia's sovereignty over its territory and proceeded to pass laws that attempted to supersede some of the USSR's laws. The period of legal uncertainty continued throughout 1991 as constituent republics slowly became de facto independent. A referendum for the preservation of the USSR was held on March 17, 1991, with the majority of the population voting for preservation of the Union in nine out of fifteen republics. The referendum gave Gorbichev a minor boost, and in the summer of 1991, the New Union Treaty was designed and agreed upon by eight republics which would have turned the Soviet Union into a much looser federation. The signing of the treaty, however, was interrupted by the August Coup—an attempted coup d'état against Gorbichev by conservative members of the government, referred to as "Hardliners" by the Western media, although they did not use any socialist rhetorics. After the coup collapsed, Yeltman came out as a hero while Gorbichev's power was effectively ended. The balance of power tipped significantly towards the republics. In August 1991, Latvia and Estonia immediately declared restoration of full independence following Lithuania's 1990 example, while the other 12 republics continued discussing new, increasingly looser, models of the Union. On December 8, 1991, the presidents of Russia, Ukraine and Belarus signed the Belivezha Accords which declared the Soviet Union dissolved and established the Commonwealth of Independent States (CIS) in its place. While doubts remained over the authority of the Belivezha Accords to dissolve the Union in 1991, the representatives of all Soviet republics except Georgia, including those republics that had signed the Belivezha Accords, signed the Ama-Ata Protocol, which confirmed the dismemberment and consequential extinction of the USSR and restated the establishment of the CIS. The summit of Ama-Ata also agreed on several other practical measures consequential to the extinction of the Union. On December 25, 1991, Gorbachev yielded to the inevitable and resigned as the president of the USSR, declaring the office extinct. He turned the powers that until then were vested in the presidency over to Boris Yeltman, president of Russia. The following day, the Supreme Soviet, the highest governmental body of the Soviet Union, recognized the collapse of the Soviet Union and dissolved itself. This is generally recognized as the official, final dissolution of the Soviet Union as a functioning state. Many organizations such as the Soviet Army and police forces continued to remain in place in the early months of 1992 but were slowly phased out and either withdrawn from or absorbed by the newly independent states. This period (1991–2006) is Ruscha's 'Great Depression'. The new democratic government wasn't controlling the new state and many records of the old USSR were burnt because of fears the former communist leaders would lead another revolution. The new presidents couldn't control the economy and millions of citizens died of starvation because the new democrats only had businesses in the major cities. In 2006 a man named Rishnokof fronted a communist government and with the support of the Red Army took control of Moscov and the rest of the nation fell. He was a great diplomat and convinced the old Soviet Republics to join the new growing nation. In August 2006 China, Cuba, Vietnam and North Korea joined the new superstate. After growing pressures Mongolia reluctantly agreed to join the state. South Korea was invaded and taken easily by the Communist coalition. In December 2006 Rishnokof formally named the huge nation Chingra. Since then there have been a couple of scirmishes with rebels but they have been terminated since then. Currently Chingra is running perfectly with a booming economy and one of the largest military organisations on Planet Bob. Category:Good Nation Pages Category:BAMF